Event
Events are time-limited activities you automatically participate, and an important way to earn bits, gems, hearts and certain ponies. Almost every event has a threshold of level, so you can't participate when you're below the threshold. You can find events menu usually on the lower left. Basically there're three kinds of events : Social, Solo, and Special events. Solo Events Only solo event can be participated off-line, while the other two can't. The solo event goal can be one of the following: * Play 20 times of a certain mini-game. (Limit : 24 hours) * Get certain amount of . (Limit : usually 24 hours) * Get certain points from the crystal mine mini-game. (Limit : 2~3 days) * Spend certain amount of or . (Limit : 1~2 days) * Earn certain points from Equestria Girls mini-game. (Limit : 2~3 days) * Play certain times of balloon-pop. (Limit : 1~2 days) And the prizes of the solo events can be : bits, gems, element shards, hearts, or even a pony (if you already have prize pony, you'll get few gems instead). You can get small prizes when you reach certain goals (20% and 40% of final goal, this may differ due to rounding). Social Events Social events starts every week. (So the time limit is 7 days.) It seems like the social events are regional, you're just competing with the players in your region, so adding friends from other countries doesn't affect your ratings. The social event goal can be one of the following: * Total points earned from the crystal mine mini-game * Total points earned from the Equestria Girls mini-game * Total element shards earned from the game * Total shards earned from crystal mine mini-game As the picture shows, the prizes depends on your rating. There're only three kinds of prizes offered to 1-20, 21-50 and 50-100 places respectively. The great prizes can be a pony or certain amount of gems. If you already have the prize pony offered for the week, the prize will be gems instead. When the event time is up, the prize will be shown beside the menu automatically (when no bug occurs). Special Events Special events associate with a special edition of sky-clearing game, which the bits changed to parasprites, and you have to get the yellow clock to prolong the time. But to play the game, you have to get enough "Magic bolts". Each trial costs 3 magic bolts and you can hold up to 10 of them. The magic bolts increase every 5 minutes, or you can fill them for 3 gems each. There are blue, magenta and yellow parasprites which are 1, 3 and 5 points respectively in the game. The event goal is to get as much point as you can. To do this, one key point is that you'd better not to miss any clock so you can play longer and get more points. The special events are usually held for 3 days. In addition, there's always a featured pony which you can get extra points depends on his/her stars. Each star gives 10% extra points. Besides, the bonus pony is often an event prize few days or few weeks ago, so don't give up on any events. But however if you do have the bonus pony, he/she get to participate in the event instead of Twilight. Current events The top row in each table is the current or most recent event of that type. Social events Special events Solo events Category:Gameplay